Cassim
Personality ﻿ Cassim (Gowergirl1986) has been given what most people could only hope for, a second chance. While others may use that chance for good or to improve themselves, Cassim decides instead to just do whatever the hell he wants. His favourite past times include: - Thieving -Gambling -Women He does not always give a good first impression, but if anyone actually manages to befriend him, he proves himself to be a loyal ally, though only for as long as he deems it beneficial to himself. Belle appears to be the exception to his rule however, though only time will tell if he will stick around when it really counts. History ﻿ ﻿In his previous life, Cassim was a gypsy and travelled from place to place performing tricks for the cro wd to distract them while the others stole from them. As he grew older he eventually was forced into an arranged marriage. He did love his wife, though he wasn't in love with her. It was no secret that he had affairs while they were married, and he spent most of what he stole in casinos. Even after they had a child, this did not change his behaviour. Deep down, he resented the fact that his life had been dictated to him, and he felt like he had to rebel against it to have a sense of freedom. It was no surprise that his thieving caused him to gain some enemies. One in particular went as far as to kill Cassim's wife while he was away. He was unable to reach her in time, seeing her dead body lying in the street. A strange figure on a horse was by her and an apparition appeared above his dead wife before disappearing. He had no idea what he was witnessing, all he could process was the extreme guilt he felt towards her death and his missing child. Not long after this event, Cassim was caught by the authorities and sentenced to death. They judged him to be unredeemable and decided to let God decide his fate. It was not God, however, that would be the one to decide his future in the afterlife. His spirit appeared before the same mysterious figure that was at his dead wife's death, and he was sentenced to eternity in the deepest pits of Hell. As he was dragged down, he could start to feel his body changing. It is unknown exactly how long he spent down there as days felt like centuries to him. All he knew was his body was transformed into a monstrous demonic form...and he loved it. This new strength brought back his determination to live, and he demanded freedom. He was able to escape hell, and ended up back on Earth. How long he'll have this new freedom is yet to be determined though, with Hell in hot pursuit to drag him back. Abiltlies ﻿ Cassim now has demonic powers at his disposal, though it has its restrictions. At night he is able to shift into his Demon form, it gives him increased strength and agility. He also has wings which allows him to fly short distances. However, if he is in this form and the Sun shines on him, his body turns to stone and he'll be unable to change back until nightfall. Relationships ﻿ Belle Cassim encountered Belle in an abandoned building where he had hoped no one would disturb him. She runs to him and begs him to run away before he is hurt. Cassim laughs at her tells her he likes a challenge. Just before the Beast storms into the room, Cassim shifts into his Demon Form which scares Belle. The Beast and Cassim fight and eventually Cassim is able to scare him off. He starts bragging his win to Belle, but the sun begins to rise and Cassim is transformed into stone before her eyes. Cassim is surprised that she stayed with him and is curious about her situation, though she refuses to tell him anything. She does, however, try to convince him to travel with her. With his curiousity peaked, Cassim agrees, thus starts their journey. With Hell out to get him, and a deranged Beast out to get her, they decide its best to stay on the move. Belle's influence starts to bring out the best in Cassim, and he knows he is starting to feel something for her, but he finds it hard to stay on a good path. Persephone (Chel) Cassim knows pretty much nothing about Persephone, except that she is fun company. While he is fighting tw o demons, and with them getting the upperhand, she seems to scare them away. This, plus the fact she seems unafraid of him in his Demon Forms, intreges him. She suggests they go to a local casino, but Cassim knows Belle must be wondering where he is so starts to head back. Realising he is saying no to having fun, Cassim stops in his tracks and thinks, "What the hell, Belle will be fine.", and joins Persephone at the local Casino and bar. Persephone is able to bring out the bad side of Cassim, so who knows what will happen if she sticks around. Demona (Currently a NPC) Demona holds the spirit of Cassim's past wife within her body. The only thing that seems to remain from his wife is her anger for her death, which directs itself towards him. It may be she possess other emotions, but anger and hatred are the strongest. Hades brought her into existence for the purpose of dragging Cassim back down to Hell, while causing Cassim some emotional torment at the same time. In return her Soul will be set free if she succeeds in her mission. Esmerelda Cassim is currently opened for more relationships/associates, let me know if you are interested in plotting anything. ﻿Videos ﻿thumb|312px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left